nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Majora's Mask 3D Hi Rocketslime, I know that like myself, you are a passionate Nintendo fan who wants to spread your knowledge about Nintendo to as many people as possible in the best possible way. I admire that passion, and share many of the same goals. However the most important aspect of that is spreading the truth and keeping objectivity. Many people including myself want a MM remake, however that doesn't mean we can act like it exists yet. When a page about a game that doesn't exist is made, it does many things including spreading mis-information, confusion, and bringing down the integrity of the wiki. Keeping the integrity of the wiki is critical for it to remain a relevant site. If rumors that might seem credible get their own pages, we are still doing a disservice to the wiki even if it's clearly marked that it's a rumor. Clearly marked false info, is still false info and must be removed. I know that you guard this page with the best of intentions, however there is a better way of accomplishing your goal which will satisfy everyone. Rather than giving a dedicated page to this, create a blurb about it on the Ocarina 3D page talking about how Nintendo has discussed the possibility, but not confirmed the game is in development. Because let's face it, whether the game is being made or not, we probably won't know for at least 3 years. Does it make sense to keep a page in limbo for so long? I know that you want what is best for the wiki, as does everyone else. However in this case you are working against the wiki's purpose. Please do the right thing, for the sake of the wiki and for all the fans. James Pierce (talk) 06:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Template for i think you need to change Template:For color, because white is very difficult to see in pale blue. Changing words' color to Black or dark red would work best. 09:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Majora's Mask 3d poll Rocketslime, why don't make a poll to see whether Legend of zelda majora mask 3D be deleted or not? it would be a good idea. 09:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Problem with your Bot. Your "bot" is messing up some of the pages on the wiki. It's adding types and ratings when there are already types and ratings there so the end result looks like this for example: Rating: Template CD. And type for example, SpeciesSpecies. Please fix your Bot.Jumpman98 (talk) 23:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) SSBC images questions There seems to be multiple Turok characters throughout the Turok series. Which one should I use? And I think there's more than just one Pokemon Trainer for Generation 2 games.Jumpman98 (talk) 07:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) EA Sports rocketslime, I have changed EA Sports template to pale grey because it is impossible to see white drawings on white page. Please don't block me (cos i am innocent) and don't undo it 20:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Image there is a user called Stringray who always add box art photos whenever I create video game articles. But now he is offline. could you add box art photo for those articles: *Mega Man X: Command Mission (needs better photo) *Scarface: The World is Yours (needs better photo) *Driver: San Francisco *Driver: Parallel Lines 07:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) How? How do I become an Admin on my own wiki? Link: The BitMasters Test Wiki The BitMaster (talk) 19:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) images you didn't add box art photos for Driver: Parallel Lines, Driver: San Francisco, better photos for Mega Man X: Command Mission & Scarface: The World is Yours from 20:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem Awakening you edited so many times on Fire Emblem: Awakening. I guess this would be the game you possibly want! 08:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) bad user can you block the user User:90.27.136.136 (90.27.136.136)? he sweared, made a bad blog and can make other users uncomfortable. he created a blog called 'about ****' 17:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) It's a forum. Rainbow Shifter 19:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Deletion can you please delete the page Microsoft? It is not related to Nintendo and have entirely no information. 16:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Everybody Edits How do you create your own world?The BitMaster (talk) 19:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rocket, could I add you as a friend? I would need to know your e-mail or visa-versa. If you wouldn't want to give me your e-mail I can understand but I could give you mine if you'd like.Jumpman98 (talk) 20:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Need Opinion on Possible Feature i am not satsified. I do not know the controls, don't know how to play. maybe you need to ask other users. 20:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: Everybody Edits Okay, thanks!The BitMaster (talk) 20:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) i think the game is good.... I think this is a platformer game. 08:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Getting photos from other wikis rocketslime 11, is it possible to get images from other wikis and put them on this wiki? I am struggling to do this. 09:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wii U Direct Hey! Did you watch the new Wii U direct!? If not: SPOILER ALERT! YOSHI'S EPIC YARN! It's really cute! Also, Mario Kart and 3D Mario Games coming later this year. Not to mention, first images of SSB4 to be revealed at E3. And finally..........WIND WAKER HD!!!!!!!!!! I can finally play Wind Waker! Sheikah warrior (talk) 23:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Weird problem There is this weird problem I'm having with selecting a slideshow. I was ready to upload a manual and I clicked the slideshow button, and nothing happens! I tried it on some of the other buttons and only the Photo, Video, and Table buttons work ( at least under the "Add features and media" section.) I don't know if it's just my computer or the wiki itself. Could you try it out and tell me if it works for you or not? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 21:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. No problem now.Jumpman98 (talk) 22:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Virtual console there is Wii U virtual console, but could you add platform icon for it? 12:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Consoles and could you also add system7 to Infobox? Some games are released on more than 6 consoles (e.g. Pac-Man and Balloon Fight). 17:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem Chapters Can you set me up with Emmeryn, the foreseer, Renewal, and Mad King Gengral? I'll handle quotes info and stuff, Just set me up like you said you would! Please and thank you! *Edit* Forgot my signature! Sheikah warrior (talk) 22:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: NFL Blitz 2003 Righto, Rocky! Jumpman98 (talk) 20:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Donkey Kong Country levels Thanks!The BitMaster (talk) 15:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Idea I think it would be a good idea to call this the Nintendo Wikii, to play on the Wiki word Renaming pages Is it possible for anonymous users to rename pages? but what should I do if i want to rename pages? I want to rename pages that spelt wrong or if it's not correct. 15:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Harvest Moon A New beginning In the game Harvest Moon a New beginning, where do I find the pearls for the Dazzeling 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC)?Ginnytang@AOL.com Fountain 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC)?Ginnytang@AOL.com Template Name What's the template name for the "Page in need of updating" template? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 06:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Deleting pages Someone kept creating pages with no info, also he added them to characters' categories. i put delete template on some of the pages that user created. delete them 08:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The title of Lego City Undercover is official without colon Dear Rocketslime 1 1, maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version. The title of the game is in any case now official without colon because the game calls itsself Lego City Undercover, without colon. You can watch it in this video on YouTube. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) As I said: "Maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version." And by the way, on most websites that I think that are older websites is the title with colon, but on most websites that I think that are newer websites is the title without colon. Maybe they have not yet changed it on the older websites. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) And what about this interview on lego.com? For clarity, this interview is not held by me, but by another Tim. Maybe they have not yet changed it on those websites. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) So often? No, those website pages are older website pages. I will tell you something, I am a Dutchman. On the Dutch Nintendo website was first for a long time the title written with a collon too, but now without collon. You can see it here. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nowhere is the title of the 3DS version written as Lego City: Undercover: The Chase Begins, only as Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins and they are both of the same series. Maybe it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version. Maybe in many older website pages is the colon not yet removed, but that still will happen. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 22:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Even on facebook, Nintendo had first the title written with colon, but later without colon. And besides, in video games can also be written with a colon, for example, I have that seen in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. The game Lego City Undercover calls itself without colon, watch again to this video and look in the text bars when the player selected a new game in the main menu, there don't is more reliable evidence than that. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 23:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't have screenshots. But maybe you can start to look here on facebook, some posts there be about Lego City Undercover. What I said earlier about Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, you can see in the main menu that the title is written with colon, you can watch it in this video, in a similar way, appears in the main menu of the Lego City Undercover game the title without colon. When you have watch that video, maybe you have to watch this video one more time, maybe you understand then where you have to look, and that you don't overlook it again. See title in the game itself is the most reliable resource that you can find in this case, there don't is a more reliable resource. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 22:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) That is depends by the style of the developers, this game was developed by TT Games. And I have played enough Lego games of TT Games to know that it is their style to show always the complete title on this way in their games. Both that the game calls itself Lego City Undercover withoud colon and the title of the 3DS version is clearly and reliable enough, the title of the game is eventually official finished withoud colon. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 09:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe they are not well informed. That can be the case after all the confusion. I am sure that TT Games are not deviate from their style. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) LEGO has never been known for their consistency, so probably is even IGN not well informed. On the whole European Nintendo website is the title of the game without colon, there is even more information about game and its background than in the United States Nintendo website currently. Both that the game calls itself Lego City Undercover withoud colon and the title of the 3DS version is clearly and reliable enough. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Remember that Lego City Undercover is previously released in the United States, in Europe, the game still released there, by the way, LEGO is in Denmark, a European country, so in this case it may be that Europe is better informed, because the game is about a official LEGO series, LEGO City. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 18:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Good idea, then I will wait. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 19:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Really? And I was still so convincing after all. Okay so you have right at this point. Would you also ask about the title of the 3DS version? Then we get there also complete certainty about this. It is clearly that this have to be explain to Wikipedia and the other wikis. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler alerts what's the bad thing about spoiler alerts? 09:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC)